


Autumn's Joys

by PridefulAngel



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Fluff, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PridefulAngel/pseuds/PridefulAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of war, the Shepherds stumble upon a town celebrating a great autumn festival. Chrom attempts to search for some token of his undying love for his dear wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn's Joys

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty cliche Chrobin, enjoy. <33

South of Fort Steiger laid a tranquil town, seemingly unaffected by the chaos of war. The Shepherds happened upon the town by complete "accident," but to their surprise, a grand autumn festival was being held.

 

In all honesty, Chrom wanted a brief respite from the chaos of war. Sure, it made him look bad that he led his soldiers the wrong way, but he needed some alone time with his wife, Robin.

 

It had been late noon by the time they arrived, and The Shepherds, who were generally miffed at their leader, were allowed to go their separate ways and enjoy the festival. 

 

Chrom had Frederick catch Robin's attention as he quickly scanned the festival's many stalls, searching for some token of his undying love for Robin. He noticed his daughter,Lucina, was searching for some small, vivid clothes. How odd.

 

One stall held the most bizarre trinkets, another with some of the most dazzling and grand, but neither seemed to fit his wife. He continued his quest, until a high voice and small figure rushed towards him. 

 

"Chrom~!" His wife sang, embracing him. "I've been looking for you all over!" she examined the stall nearby. "Oh, don't tell me you were going to buy something for me!" She blushed enthusiastically. 

 

"Er... No. I was looking for some uh... Man jewelry. Yeah." Chrom scratched the back of his head, a mild blush and sweat appearing on his face as well.

 

Robin chuckled, not buying what he said for a second. "Oh?" She continued laughing, and as Chrom was about to interrupt, she added, "Well, let me help you then!" 

 

Chrom facepalmed as his wife grabbed his other hand, and she led him through the various stalls. 

 

"Hmm, what were you looking for? A modest necklace? Or... Oh! You want to get your ears pierced like Inigo's!" She mocked.

 

"Gods, no." He cringed thinking about them. Inigo was a nice looking man for sure, but with those earrings, it was no doubt all the ladies turned him away. 

 

"Ahhh, I see," Robin rubbed her chin and looked up at the sky, as if trying to sort her thoughts. When she looked back down, another stall captured her attention. 

 

One full of books and weapons. Of course.

 

She walked over, entranced. Chrom did not follow, insisting to himself that he finish his gentlemanly duties. Thankfully, the brief moments he spent with Robin allowed him a few minutes of letting his eyes dart out throughout the various stalls. He narrowed down to a particular few near the end of the street. 

 

A lady beckoned him to her stall. She was quite old, and didn't have many years on her left, as she wobbled on a cane to stand. Most of what she offered seemed to be complete junk, so Chrom was about to walk to another stall, until the old shopkeeper spoke up.

 

"I see you gushing over that lady over there," she commented, and Chrom sighed. "Ah, wait, you're the prince of Ylisse, aren't you?" Chrom could figuratively see the moneybags forming in her eyes, is she possibly Anna's mother? Before he continued to ponder, he returned to the situation at hand.

 

"No, I am not." Chrom replied.

 

"Ohoohoohoo!" the lady cackled. With surprising dexterity, she lifted her cane and smacked Chrom straight across the head with it. "You can't fool me, I know a royal when I see one!" 

 

Chrom rubbed the area of the impact, obviously annoyed. "What do you want, lady?!" 

 

"Oh just you wait sweetheart, I'm going to find you the best damn gift to give that pretty young lass over there," she shuffled through her wares, and pulled out a necklace. 

 

The chain was a brilliant shining silver, and the pendant was modestly sized. It bore the shape of a circle, and an intricate line split the circle in two. A fair amount of sparkly purple and red jewels were embedded in the small circle. It wasn't grand, nor was it cheap. It fit Robin.

 

_"Two halves of a greater whole," Chrom thought._

 

"How much?" He asked coolly, trying to not give away his amazement with the necklace.

 

"Hmm... For you? 20,000 gold!" The old lady cackled again, amused with herself.

 

"What!? You're crazy," Chrom sighed, looking over at Robin, who was still innocently examining the weapon shop's wares.

 

"Fine, 20,000 gold."

 

~*~

 

Later, Chrom and Robin reconvened. The two sat in a field, admiring the sunset. It was a bit chilly, and the two cuddled for warmth. When the time came, Chrom presented his gift to Robin. He was a nervous wreck, worrying if she would dislike it.

 

But Robin laughed with joy and accepted graciously, giving him a hug and sweet kiss on the lips. Chrom would be quite satisfied for the rest of the day, knowing his manliness was in check, until he returned to his tenr with his wife.

 

An ornate spear laid near the entrance, topped with a slightly out of place red ribbon. 

 

"I wasn't sure what else to get you. I know you wanted to get away from war and stuff, but this is the only thing that crossed my mind. You already possess one of the most legendary weapons to exist, if not the most legendary, but then I remembered you wanted to try out lances. One of your biggest weaknesses was the lack of any long-ranged weapons, so I thought this could help," Robin smiled sheepishly. She, too, was evidently nervous. 

 

Chrom embraced her, consoling her that the gift was perfect. It certainly wasn't the gift he was expecting, but he remembered she had already given her the greatest gifts: her love, and their strong, beautiful daughter.

 

 


End file.
